The invention relates to a blowing chamber for electrical current-limiting contact breaking apparatus of the kind in which a fixed contact is coupled to a first deflector extending up to a first extremity of a series of arc splitting fins, whilst a contact, movable in a breaking zone, is in its open position in the vicinity of a second deflector extending up to a second extremity of the said series of fins, and wherein the fins, each having a massive part and a forked part directed towards the breaking zone, are placed in planes perpendicular to the plane of movement of the movable contact, whilst respective portions of the first and second deflectors comprises between the said series and the said zone, converge towards this latter and make a predetermined angle with the direction of movement of the movable contact, a magnetic arc blowing device being provided to assist its displacement towards the fins. Such a chamber is known for example from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,545, wherein the blowing device is not defined in a precise manner.
In a blowing chamber such as is described in that patent, the displacements of the arc bases are not sufficiently rapid for the intensity of the current to be limited at the moment of breaking, when this latter has been caused by an excessive value of the current.